The Leadership and Administrative Core (LAC) will serve to integrate and enhance the research conducted by the SPORE projects and cores, as well as the Career Development faculty and investigators supported through the Developmental Research Program, through the application of general administrative support and the facilitation of communication and data dissemination. The Core will also provide the formal links between the following entities: (1) All investigators comprising the Pacific Northwest (PNW) SPORE in prostate cancer, (2) Advisory Panels (e.g., External Advisory Board [EAB], Internal Advisory Board [lAB], etc.), (3) Review Panels evaluating Career Development and Developmental Research proposals; (4) Those institutional structures (e.g. FHCRC and other SPORE participatory sites) with laboratories (5) and clinical facilities wherein occur the research and education components of the SPORE, and (6) Representatives of the National Cancer Institute (NCI). This Leadership and Administrative Core has the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1. To provide oversight of all SPORE-activities involving the independent research projects, the Career Development Program (CDP), the Developmental Research Program (DRP), the shared resource cores, and the parent institutions. Specific Aim 2. To provide the organizational structure, based on a group of interacting committees, for supporting and evaluating the key objectives of the PNW SPORE. Specific Aim 3. To organize and coordinate forums for interactions of the Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Board, and External Advisory Board. Specific Aim 4. To provide efficient and effective fiscal management of grant funds. Specific Aim 5. To communicate and consult with the NCI Project Officer(s) and staff in the preparation of required progress reports, publications lists, and regulatory documents. Specific Aim 6. To develop and maintain virtual mechanisms that efficiently facilitates multi-institutional intra- and inter-SPORE interactions.